Craftsmen in industries such as the vehicle wrap, automotive paint protection, automotive bed liner, home décor, automotive sign and graphics, woodworking, and construction industries, as well as any industry professional that uses small tools during the performance of his or her job, require easy and efficient access to the tools of their trade. Particularly in the adhesive wrap industry, a graphics installer applies adhesive sheet materials or tape to the exterior of a vehicle, watercraft, aircraft, or any other surface to be covered. A variety of tools and supplies are utilized to apply the adhesive sheet materials or tape including squeegees of varying size, type, or function, levels, tape measures, screw drivers, wrenches, nails, pencils, knives, razors, scissors, and tape reels. The graphics installer must move to various stations or locations of the vehicle or surface, including locations that are very low to the ground or that have very little space for installer movement. Conventional tool belts or other holders are too bulky to be utilized in the tight spaces in which graphics installers must operate. Further, conventional holders are not easily removed in such tight spaces and installers cannot reposition or easily reattach the conventional holders as installation moves to different areas of the work surface.
Therefore, there remains a need for an attachable holder assembly that is quickly and easily removed. Further, there remains a need for an attachment assembly that is capable of being reattached at another location, such as a vehicle surface, to allow installers to access necessary tools for completion of the adhesive wrap work.